


Futur

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Gabriel (Supernatural), Alternate Season/Series 14, Brother/Brother Incest, Gabriel Is Alive Bitch, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 14, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: La chasse est terminée, ne reste plus que les sentiments
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Kudos: 1





	Futur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net.
> 
> J'avais écrit ce texte alors que la saison 14 était en cours de diffusion.
> 
> Et il y a deux fois Gabe dans les tag alors qu'il es à peine là, c'est rien, c'est juste moi qui l'aime un peu trop. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le réveil était doux, délicieusement lent et agréable. C'était comme s'il quittait un manteau, un épais manteau, pour ne plus être que dans les bras de son frère, où il s'était endormi la veille. Un endroit chaud, confortable, qu'il n'aurait quitté pour rien au monde. Un moment rêvé et refoulé, un instant interdit qui s'était transformée en douce habitude. Qu'importe qu'ils soient frères, qu'importe ce que pensent les gens, ça avait toujours été ça. La seule vérité était qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre, que seul importait que l'autre aille bien. Tous le reste n'était qu'un bonus. Ou du travail.

Désormais complètement réveillé, Sam observait Dean dormir, la tête posé sur son torse. Il avait le visage totalement détendu, et se n'était plus que l'effet du sommeil. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, à se préoccuper de la prochaine Apocalypse. C'était le combats d'autres personnes, à présent, pas le leurs. Ils donnaient des conseils, du renforts en cas d'extrême nécessité, mais pas plus. Tous les autres chasseurs étaient d'accord. Les Winchesters avaient fait plus que leurs part, et ils méritaient un repos bien mérité.

Sam sourit en se rappelant de ce jour. Ils étaient tous arrivés au bunker, mené par Bobby et Mary. Même Rowena était là. Ils venaient de battre Michel, de l'envoyer rejoindre le Vide à la place de Castiel, grâce à un subtil stratagème de Gabriel, qui ne manquait jamais d'idée pour simuler sa mort et revenir alors que personne ne s'y attendait.

Sam et Dean avaient crus que toute cette agitation était juste là pour célébrer leurs victoire. Mais non. Leur mère avait pris la parole. Ses mots résonneraient à jamais en lui.

-Dean. Sam. Mes fils. Vous êtes des Winchester et des Campbell. Deux lignées de Chasseurs sont en vous. Vous avez fait honneur à vos ancêtre, mais ce n'est pas important. Vous avez sauvé le monde. Plus d'une fois. Vous n'avez pas comptés les coups, les blessures, les morts. Parfois, vos morts. Vous avez grandis sans vrais modèles. J'étais morte, et John s'est laissé dévorer par la vengeance. Mais qu'importe. Vous êtes des modèles. De courage, d'honneur et d'abnégation. Tous ça, toute cette route, ça a demandé des sacrifices. Beaucoup de sacrifices. Trop. Je vous aimes, mes fils, et je déclare que s'en est assez. Nous sommes tous d'accord ici. Laissez tomber votre fardeau. Il est temps de vous reposer. De passer la main.

-...Vous nous virez ? Demanda Dean.

-Non, on vous met en retraite anticipée, sourit Bobby.

Ils avaient mis du temps a accepter ce cadeau, mais y étaient arrivés, finalement. Et le temps passant, alors qu'ils aidaient la nouvelle générations de chasseur, ils luttèrent de moins en moins contre leurs sentiments. Ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre, d'un amour inconditionnel, hors du commun, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

La première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent, se fut comme un évidence. Sam déménagea dans la chambre de son frère le soir même.

Dean commença à s'agiter, tirant son frère de ses pensées. Il le regarda s'éveiller, et se tourner pour le fixer avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser, comme tout les matins. Sam rendit le baiser à son frère. Plus rien n'importait jamais. Juste la paix, enfin, et l'autre, à jamais.


End file.
